The sound of Snow Itachi oneshot
by DodgersGirl101
Summary: Emma is a normal ninja from the land of Waves . One winter day two akatsuki members come and request she joins them. 2 years later Itachi atmets he likes her


It was a nice winter day and the snow was slowly falling from the sky. I was from the land of Waves so i was used to seeing the snow often . But for some reason it was even more beautiful this year than any other year. It was kinda lonly being all by my self. My parents were dead and no one in the village seemed to care . I was all alone in the world well almost i had my dog, Moku. He was very sweet when he wants to be , but sometimes he get agresave and wants to bite. I know that its only because hes a puppy but he needs to stop. I walked out side into the ankle deep snow . There was not one sound out side mostly everyone was inside trying to keep out of the cold air. Well ...almost everyone . The only noise i heard was from the bells on my kimono and the sound of cronching snow.

I knew it wasnt from me because i was standing still . I slowly turned around to see to men walking my way . One was very tall and the other was maybe a foot shorter. They were both wearing black clokes with red clouds on them. I just tryed to icnore them so i turned my attachen back to the falling snow. My long Silver hair blowing in the wind felt nice. Untill i heard the two men stop just a cople of feet behind me. I slowly turned around and looked at the two. One gave a emoshoneless stare as the other had a grin on . I just stared back at the two. Sorrow filled my eyes as i looked at them.

" Can i help you with something?" I asked

" Where hear to make a wadeger." The taller one said.

" And what would tha be?" I asked as the wind made my bells give off a small sound

" Come with us and work for the Akatsuki..." The shorter one said

" Well...is there another opshin?" I asked putting my hair behind my ear.

" Or die" he said

We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. Staring into the ice cold stare of the short one. It was like a staring contest my violet eyes aganst his blood red ones. After a wile of thinking i finaly came to a deshison.

" Kill me" I simply said. then looked down

"What are you serious?!" The tall one yelled in disbleaf.

" Yes " I said still looking down

" why would you reather die than just simply come with us?" the short on asked

" I have nothing to live for anymore. All i have is my dog and my power" I explaned to them

" Thats exactly why we want you . We need your powers" The short one said

" Than why not kill me and take my powers?" I asked looking back up at the two .

" Because we need you alive to fight for us!" the taller one yelled witch coused me to flinch.

" Fine if you really need me that badly ill go with you" I said and walked tords them and Moku followed.

2 YEARS LATER

Its been two years since Itachi and Kisame saved me.And now they are my best friends. Itachi doesnt like to show it but he is. Now some of you are thinking, how in the hell did they save you. Well. They saved me from my self. If they hadnt of came that day i would have gone insane. I would still be locked up in that house in the land of waves. Now im in the Akatsuki and things could never have gone any beter. It was a day just like the day back in the Mist village. The snow silently fell from the sky , not the least little noise exsepe the sound of the wind blowing through my hear.

I walked up to a sakura tree to see little buds on them witch means Spring is on the way . Yet there is still snow on the ground. I give a small smile then hear cronching snow. I smiled thinking it was just Moku. I turned around quickly to pick him up but comes to find out it wasnt Moku at all. It was Itachi. I smile to my self thinking how stupid i was mastaking Itachi for my dog.

"And what do i have the honor of you coming out side ?" I smiled

" Just wanted to come out i guess . It a vary beautiful day out." He smiled

" Ok who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" i asked eyeing him

" What do you mean" giving me his usualy look

" You just smiled , The real Itachi never smiles" I said smiling at him

" Humm. I didnt even knowtis . I guess its just because im happy" He replyed taking a step closer to me.

" And what would you be happy about" I asked taking a step closer to him

" This " He said and pulled me into a loving kiss.

I was alittle taken back by it but soon kissed back .


End file.
